


Night Terrors

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Sleep Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Kallus has been having night terrors. Zeb's there for him.





	Night Terrors

He had to get away. Thrawn knew. Thrawn was coming for him. He ran out of the room, down the hall, and toward the cockpit, cold metal under his bare feet. Suddenly he couldn’t move. Arms were wrapped around him. He tried to free himself, but it was no use his capture was far stronger than he was. He yelled as he continued to fight. If he could just get free he could warn the rebels. Maybe he could give them a fighting chance. His captor was speaking but Kallus couldn’t understand the words. Then he looked down at the arms holding him: purple. He relaxed and shook his head. He turned around in Zeb’s arms to face the Lasat.

“How bad was I?” Kallus asked, face red.

Zeb’s arms relaxed, confident Kallus was back in the moment. “Better. You didn’t start screaming ‘till I grabbed you.”

Kallus sat on the floor with his back against the wall. Zeb sat next to him and wrapped and arm around him. Kallus leaned into Zeb. “It wasn’t too bad for me tonight. None of you were dead this time. Those are the worst, especially when it’s you. And he knows somehow, in the dreams, he knows about us. He taunts me with your death.”

This wasn't news to Zeb. He and Kallus had had several discussions about the night terrors Kallus was suffering. A medic had prescribed a sleep aid, but Kallus wouldn’t take them. They didn’t stop the dreams they just made him feel paralyzed. It was worse with them. Kallus had almost never had nightmares, let alone these type of night terrors, before, even as a child. If he had his father probably would have sent him to one ‘medic’ after another trying to fix him like he did with everything he saw as wrong in his son.

Kallus laughed a bit. If his father could see him now: a traitor to the Empire, a rebel, with a non-human partner. Oh his father would be pissed. Not that Kallus cared what his father thought. Still after the war, once they won, it might be fun to visit him with Zeb on his arm.

“What’re laughing at, Lex?” Zeb asked, smiling at him. He liked to see Kallus happy.

“What my father would think of me; what he’d think of us. He wouldn’t approve.”

“Yeah well that sucks for him. I’m awesome.” Zeb ruffled Kallus’s hair playfully. “How bad is he?”

“Have you ever met anyone from one of the high class families on Coruscant? Other than me of course.” Zeb shook his head. “Okay, imagine the most stuck up jerk who cares about his reputation than anything else. Now make him about ten times more of an ass. He never liked me much, but off course my mother did run off.”

“Wait what?” Kallus snorted.

“My mother left when I was three. It wasn’t like she was involved in my life before that. No, that was the nanny’s job. It was huge scandal she ran off with a man from the Outer Rim. My parents never actually married, another scandal. I’m told she was always flighty, but she was beautiful so here I am.” Zeb laughed “My father used to say I was too much like her, guess he was right.”

“You’re gonna run off with a boy from the Outer Rim?”

Kallus playfully slapped Zeb’s chest. “No you idiot I already did and I one upped my mother. I ran off with an alien.”

“You’ve ruined the family name.”

“Nah, I was a bastard. He’s got real heirs to uphold the family's reputation.”

“You got siblings?”

“Half-sisters, twins. Their mother married my father when I was six. The girls came a year later and off to boarding school I went. My father didn’t need me now that he had them. I never really knew them; only met them a few times. They’re just as bad as he is. Last year Ari and her wife adopted a little boy and when I came back for the party I got an earful about settling down and having kids. And Trin’s working her way up the Imperial ladder outside the military.” Kallus yawned loudly. His eyes had been drooping as he talked.

“Wanna head back to bed? Try to get some sleep?” Zeb suggested.

“Sounds good.” Kallus agreed. Zeb stood up and before Kallus knew what was happening he picked Kallus up and carried him back to their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
